Everybody Out of the Water
by Invisible Sun
Summary: FINISHED FINALLY!!! Post-Never Leave Me. (S/B). After rescuing Spike, Buffy and the Scoobies find out they have bigger problems than The First.
1. Chapter One

Links

by Invisible Sun

Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em. I'm just borrowing'.

Spoilers: Never Leave Me and possibly even future eps.

Keywords: Angst, S/B (possibly)

Rating: PG-13, maybe R

Summary: Post-Never Leave Me. Buffy finds Spike. Story continuation is dependent on reader response.

**********

Spike was ripped from peaceful unconsciousness when he felt the unfortunately-all-too-familiar feeling of razor-sharp incisors on his, oh, guess it decided to go for his neck this time. He gasped in pain and disgust and the creature, the "real vampire," reopened wounds on his neck. Lifting his eyes, Spike saw himself, smirking. God, why couldn't this thing kill him already?

"Oh, don't worry, mate. Only a couple more days until he's strong enough to hunt on his own," Spike's ghost told him.

Spike just watched him as 'Nosferatu' drank his blood. He had been trapped here a week. And every second he was here, he was losing more and more hope of ever getting out. He sighed in relief when he felt the monster release him. He leaned his head against the stake behind, suddenly too weak to hold it up. Spike wasn't sure what was going on, but, ever since 'Nosferatu' had risen, he felt different. Weaker. His first wounds should have been healed by now.

But they weren't.

He knew it was stupid but he felt as if his life was slowing slipping away. It had to be a ridiculous thought, because he *was* a vampire, immortal. Right? He couldn't be dying. Not like this.

But it felt like it. Oh, did it feel like it.

He felt a hand caress his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Buffy stood in front of him, concern marring her features. Spike wanted to believe it was really her, but he knew better. Whatever it was that was here, reveling in his torture, was responsible. This was a constant source of entertainment for it. Pretending it was really Spike's Slayer and was there to rescue him. The first time he fell for it, but he refused to let himself be the butt of the thing's joke again.

"Buffy" pretended she was reached to untie him, "I'm getting you out of here."

He didn't respond, instead keeping his gaze straight ahead. She noticed and sighed, dropping her hands back to her sides.

Stomping her foot, she exclaimed, "Come on. It's no fun if you don't play along."

If she had been his Buffy, he would have found her child-like behavior adorable.

"Sorry, pet, don't feel like playing," he responded, trying to remain as emotionless as possible.

She stepped back, smirking. And she was no longer Buffy, but, instead, Drusilla.

The change surprised him. The thing hadn't morphed into his sire since...since the basement.

"My precious William. We can be a family again. But a new family." She looked at the real vampire with what appeared to be love. "He can be our child. Haven't you always wanted one? One to teach our ways. One to follow you in your footsteps?" She stepped closer to Spike, "I want us to be a family, my William."

He stared at her, no doing anything else.

"We can be together, for all eternity, my love," 'Drusilla' whispered against his ear. "Don't you want it? Tell me what you want."

Spike knew he would probably pay the price but he couldn't help but be cocky with his answer, "Well, personally? I want a house on the beach with, oh, maybe a couple of skylights. Also wouldn't mind a Jaguar or maybe a Rolls Royce. I hear those are nice."

'Drusilla' stepped back and morphed into 'Spike.' He growled, "You dare defy me?"

Suddenly, a harbinger grabbed a knife, ordered by 'Spike' telepathically, and approached the captured vampire. "You'll find that I don't like that very much."

Spike screamed as the blade plunged into his stomach.

Buffy sighed when she took a seat at her desk. A week. He'd been gone a week now. And all the possible leads to his whereabouts led to one giant brick wall. No one had seen or heard anything. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet. But she refused to believe he was dead. She swore she would know, feel it, if Spike died.

But one week. No idea where he was. The Scoobies had all but given up.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heads someone ask her something.

"Huh? What?"

"I just wanted to know if I could talk to you, Ms. Summers," a young man asked. The backpack flung over his shoulder yelled out 'student.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes. What can I help you with...?"

"I'm Kevin," the boy said as he took a seat.

"...Kevin," she finished, smiling.

He looked nervously at the principal's office door. "I heard you were the one to talk to if I saw or heard anything...weird."

"Weird how?"

Kevin stole another glance at the office door, "Please don't tell Principal Wood anything."

"I can assure you anything you saw will be kept in the strictest confidence."

Kevin nodded, feeling slightly more relaxed, "Yesterday, during second, I...decided to go down to the basement instead..."

Buffy nodded, letting him know he could continue.

"Um, while I was down there, I heard these screams, right? So, I followed them, right? Make sure no one needed help or anything."

"Go on," Buffy said when Kevin halted his speech. She couldn't contain a feeling of trepidation that entered her as he told her the story.

"Anyway, I found this room, right? And I saw this guy. And he was...strapped to this big ol' cross-looking thing, right?"

"What did he look like?"

"Um, I think he had...blond hair? I do remember blood. Lots of it."

"Is there anything else?"

"Um, there was a lot of these guys with robes chantin' and stuff. Oh, and, um, there was this...never mind. You'll probably think I'm insane, if you don't already."

"What? What is it?"

He hesitated.

"I promise, whatever it is, I've probably seen worse."

"Okay,...I was going to sneak in, try to help the guy, but...this...monster came out of nowhere. Scared the hell out of me. Ugliest damned thing I ever saw." He fell quiet for a moment before asking, "Can I go now?"

She nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

He left.

Buffy say quietly, replaying Kevin's words in her heard. Was that Spike he was referring to? And, if it was, she needed to help him. She wanted more than anything to rush down there and get him out there. But she knew that she wouldn't be to take on The First's harbingers by herself and possibly even this monster. She needed manpower. 

She needed the Scoobies...

Buffy slowly opened the door, hoping that this one was the one Kevin spoke of. Behind her, the Scoobies waited patiently, all brandishing various weapons. She saw Spike, just as Kevin described. 

Closing the door, she turned to her friends, "He's in there...Ready?"

All of them nodded wordlessly. She opened the door again and everyone entered stealthy. The room was deceivingly empty. Only Spike seemed to be present. And he was unconscious.

Buffy glanced at the others before making her way to the vampire. She gasped at the sight of his body covered in blood. His blood.

"Spike?"

He stirred.

"Yeah, that's right. Wake up."

He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Hey," Buffy said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Told you I'm not playing any of your sick games, love."

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"I know you're not her, so drop the act, please," the last word had been a whisper.

"Spike, I'm real. I promise you I'm real. And I promise you I'm getting you outta here."

He looked at her, studying her face. Her eyes. Was it really her?

"Buffy?"

She nodded, "Now, what do you say we get you off this thing?"

"Sorry, milady, but I cannot allow that."

Both Buffy and Spike (and the Scoobies) reacted to the voice.

She spun around. The First Evil stood before her. But instead of being Miss Calendar, like the first time she saw it, it was a man dressed in Victorian-style clothing. One look at the man's face and she knew she was seeing Spike before Drusilla got a hold of him. William.

"Why are you here this time?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms.

"I beg your pardon."

"I know you're The First."

Spike's ears perked up at hearing this. What?

'William' smiled and looked at Willow, "Perhaps, if you ask one of your dear friends, she might inform you of what you are inquiring, my dear."

Buffy glanced at Willow, silently asking what he meant.

Willow cleared her throat and looked at 'William,' "Well, I believe you said something about...shedding you mortal coil and...letting it go."

'William' smiled and nodded, "Couldn't have said it better than that. Now...if you'll excuse me, I do have a rather important engagement I must attend. But not to worry, I believe my harbingers will be here any minute to send you on your way."

Suddenly, all the Scoobies were surrounded.

"Well, I guess they decided to arrive early. I really wish I could stay and enjoy the festivities, but I really must get going." He gave a small bow, and, suddenly, he was gone.

The harbingers ran at everyone and the fight began. Like the fight that took place in Buffy's house last week, this fight was rather easy...almost too easy. Every harbinger was dead in a matter of mere minutes. Buffy knew, however, when they faced The First again, more of its subjects would be there. Everyone was excited because the fight was over so quickly.

Buffy returned her attention on the captive vampire. However, his eyes were focused on something behind her.

"Spike? What is it?" The Slayer asked when his eyes widened almost comically.

He didn't answer and she began to turn around to see what he was looking at. What she saw disgusted her. The ugliest...vampire stood before her. It glared at her with piercing inhuman eyes. It almost looked as if it was smiling at her, its blackened teeth showing. Buffy was surprised by its extreme speed as it lashed at her with its long blackened talons, cutting her across the arm. She gasped in pain, grabbing her arm.

Fury suddenly encompassed her and she swung her fist at it, connecting with its chin. Its head snapped to the side, but, otherwise, it remained in place.

"Umm, guys," Buffy called out to her friends, "Get Spike outta here while I deal with this...thing."

"Sure thing, Buff," Xander said. The gang waited for Buffy and the creature to move away from Spike before moving in.

Xander reached down and undid Spike's bindings to his legs before moving to his arms. Unable to hold himself up, Spike began to collapse but was caught by Xander. He mumbled his thanks as the Scoobies helped him out of the room.

When they exited, Xander leaned Spike across a wall.

"You okay?" Xander asked.

"I'll heal. But someone needs to get the Slayer out of there. That thing is more powerful than she believes."

The creature had Buffy pinned to the wall. Across the room, her stake laid on the ground where the UberVamp tossed it when it yanked it out of its chest. Buffy had been stunned when the thing didn't explode into a pile of dust like it should have. The vampire had taken advantage of that surprise and that's how she found herself with her back to the wall and the creature's fangs moving to her neck. She tried to push it away, but it was too strong. Oh, God, this is the end, she thought.

But, before the creature could reach its destination, Buffy heard a loud crack and the monster crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Standing over it was Xander, wielding a two-by-four in his hands.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it."

Buffy placed the last bandage on Spike's wounds. "So, any idea why the hell that ting was?"

Spike shook his head, "I wasn't given a name, love."

"Any idea where it came from?"

Spike looked away, as if ashamed, "Me. It came from me."

"You? What are you talking about, Spike?"

"There was this ritual. My blood raised the demon."

"How?"

"I don't bloody know," Spike said, his voice raising.

"Sorry...we'll figure it out...somehow."

"How'd you find me?" Spike asked, deciding to change the subject.

"A student just happened to skip class yesterday and take the unguided tour of the basement. Told me where you were."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you get me out of there. Lord knows I'm not your responsibility."

"Because I couldn't just let you stay there. We've been through too much together for me to just forget about you."

"Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled, "You're welcome, William."

The End (or is it? You decide)

AN: This story could just end here or continue. I have an idea for a continuation of this story. But all is dependent on your responses... If I do continue this story, the title will (or could) change to (probably) "Everybody Out Of The Water."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

__

Everybody out of the water

Up on dry land

Take what you can

Cause you won't be here again

Everybody out of the water

~"Everybody Out of the Water" by The Wallflowers

The First stepped over the fallen bodies of his suppliants, his duster brushing across them. A growl rose deep in his throat when he realized Spike was gone. He looked at the real vampire in disgust as it go to its feet. So mush for the all-powerful vampire. Cold-cocked by a mere human.

It approached The First, waiting patiently for its order.

'Spike' looked at the creature, "What are you looking at?"

The vampire said nothing but continued to stand by, waiting.

'Spike' let out a noise that expressed his ever growing disgust. "So, let's see, not only can you fail, but so can everything else." He began to pace the room, stepping over the bodies he came across. "Why does it seem like everything is failing? You, my pathetic excuses for harbingers. Not to mention that worthless vampire. Can't anyone do anything right anymore?!" Suddenly, he stopped pacing, and a smirk appeared across his face. "Of course. How could I have forgotten...the ritual... That can't go wrong. It won't." He looked at 'Nosferatu,' "Don't worry, mate. You'll be reigning over them in no time." He laughed menacingly.

Logan City 

near Brisbane, Australia

Young Tracey ran through the darkened streets of the usually quiet suburb of the larger Brisbane, occasionally looking back to see if her stalkers were still giving chase.

Fear had effectively paralyzed her vocal cords, not allowing her to scream for help from the many houses she past by. Even if she did somehow manage to get their attention, would they be able to help? Would her possible saviors be shot down by her unknown chasers?

Not wasting another minute thinking about the what-if's, Tracey looked back again. They were gone. What the hell?

Either way, she wasn't going to stop until she got home. She looked forward.

And slid to a halting stop.

Somehow, the mysterious hooded figures got in front of her. They stood deathly still, each brandishing a long-bladed knife.

Tracey spun around, intending to run back the way she came. But, there was even more. She managed to let out a small whimper when thoughts of her impending death sprang forth.

She was trapped.

The hooded figures approached her and Tracey dropped into a defensive stance her trainer, Yunalesca, taught her. If she absolutely had to, she'd fight.

She let out a kick at the nearest one, connecting with its stomach. He grunted and keeled forward. She slammed her fists into his back, sending him sprawling on the ground. She grabbed his knife and faced the rest. They went at her. In a blinded fury, Tracey somehow managed to kill or wound the majority of them. She was surprised at her ability, she had only begun training one year ago. Hardly enough time to make her ready to face such villains as these. 

Realizing the rest had fled, Tracey let out a huge sigh. Slipping the bloodied knife in the waistband of her pants, she quickly made her way home, eager to tell Yunalesca what had happened.

Her watcher would no doubt be proud.

Sunnydale, California

The Marriott, Sunnydale's most expensive hotel, was completely booked by the Council. They went to the hotel after arriving in the city. So far, there had been no evidence that The First was trailing them. But everyone in the Council knew the relief would be short-lived. After all, The First Evil was everywhere. Now matter how long they ran, no matter how far, it was only a matter of time before The First found them. But the Council was determined it would not go down without a fight.

And that was the reason Quentin Travers ordered the destruction of the Watcher's Council Headquarters. It was a desperate measure, but, as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. Thousands of priceless books were lost; the Council took only those believed to be pertinent for the raging war coming. There was no room for all of them. It was a shame to watch all those irreplaceable books go up in a giant ball of flames. No telling what else could have been lost...

They arrived in Sunnydale with high hopes of joining the Slayer. With her by their side, there was a better chance the war would be won by those opposed to The First...

Quentin stood quietly, looking out the large window of his suite overlooking the city, sipping a cup of Earl Grey, trying to relax. Trying to convince himself it was not the end.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lydia stepping in, closing it tightly behind her. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I just wanted to let you know that the rest have arrived. We are already to move as soon as you give the order, sir." There was a slight tremor in her voice; she was afraid.

Travers turned to look at her, nodding his head, "Good. Good. We'll wait till morning."

She nodded and hesitated, as if she couldn't decide whether to stay or go.

"Is there something else, Lydia?"

"I...It's just that...Are you sure the Slayer will be able to help us? Will she be able to take care of The First?"

Travers smiled slightly and placed his cup of tea on the desk next to the window. He approached her and, placing his hands upon her shoulders, said, "Lydia, dear, I know you're scared. And you have every right to be. But I assure you, I have every confidence that Miss Summers will succeed in her goal."

Lydia smiled and nodded, "You're right. Of course, you're right. I'm not sure where my mind was going."

"That's quite alright. And quite normal to feel so."

Lydia looked as though she felt ashamed of what she felt. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, sire."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

She nodded, "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight," he said as she shut the door. 

Alone, Travers sighed and returned to the window and his cup of Earl Grey. If only it could be done as easily as it could be said...

Logan City

near Brisbane, Australia

Yunalesca was a relatively young woman, in her early-to-mid thirties. But, as of lately, she felt ancient. Especially tonight.

She sat by the blazing fireplace nervously wringing her hands. Tracey was late. She had been allowed to go to a dance club with the promise that she would be no later than one o'clock in the morning.

It was now two thirty.

A thousand what-ifs flew through her mind. The biggest being Tracey was killed by demons.

Oh, God, I'm sure a failure, Yunalesca thought, I can't even keep my Slayer-in-training alive long enough to go to a dance club and back again. What would the Council think? Giles? Would she have to call him back and tell him never mind, Tracey won't be coming?

Suddenly the door opened. Yunalesca was on her feet immediately to greet Tracey.

Tracey noticed her and sighed dramatically, "Yeah, I know. 'You're late, Tracey. You are not allowed to go out again until I feel you have learnt your lesson.'"

Yunalesca noticed the ragged and tired expression appearance of her slayer, "Dear Lord. Did something happen?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"Tracey, what happened?"  


"Umm...I was attacked."

"Dear Lord. Are you alright?"

Tracey nodded, "Yeah." She pulled the knife out of her waistband. "Got a nice souvenir, though."

"May I?" Yunalesca asked.

"Sure," Tracey said, handing her Watcher the knife.

Yunalesca examined it. She had a feeling who it belonged to. "Your attackers. Can you describe them?"

"They had these robes and hoods. I didn't get a good look at their faces."

Yunalesca nodded. That was all she needed to know. "Tracey, I need you to pack a bag."

"What? What are you talking about?" Tracey asked, suddenly nervous.

"You're in grave danger if you stay her."

"But...where am I going?"

"Mr. Giles rang earlier while you out. He's gathering all of you."

"What do you mean 'all of you?'"

"There are more girls out there, like you. And, like you, they're all in danger."

"Where is he taking me?"

"Sunnydale, California."

"Are you going, too?" Tracey hated the fact that her voice sounded so weak and scared, like a little girl.

Yunalesca shook her head, "I'm sorry. But I must stay here."

"But, Yuna, I don't want to be alone," Tracey voiced her worst fear.

Yunalesca softened at Tracey's expression. "Oh, dearie, you won't be alone. There'll be others like you. And the Slayer."

"But I've never been away from Brisbane my entire life."

"You'll be fine."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course, Tracey. As soon as everything is through. You'll be home."

Tracey nodded. Suddenly, Yunalesca felt two arms encircling her neck. She was surprised by Tracey's display of emotion. Tracey usually kept to herself. She, of course, returned the hug with equal affection.

"When will he be here?" Tracey asked.

"He's going to meet you at the airport in Sunnydale. He's already booked you a flight. Which means we need to hurry if we're going to get there in time."

Moscow, Russia

A young girl, Tatiana, waved sadly goodbye to her Watcher as boarded the plane.

London, England

Two girls, Molly and Annabelle, with their Watchers studied the departures. Neither knew they would be headed to the same place. Neither knew their lives would become forever linked.

Chicago, Illinois 

"Now, promise me you won't get into too much trouble," a middle-aged man with a British accent said.

The teenager he spoke to rolled her eyes, "Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing anything I wouldn't normally do."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the man replied.

She smirked, knowing he was kidding with her. The intercom announced the flight from Chicago to Sunnydale was now boarding.

The man picked up her carryon and handed it to her, "There's your flight, Kennedy."

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you in a few...weeks...months...however long."

He nodded, "Be careful. Please."

"I will." She gave him a quick hug before boarding the plane.

Sunnydale, California

Together, Spike and Buffy moved down the stairs. She stayed close by just in case he stumbled, his body still weak from the past week's events. She helped him get past the waiting Scoobies and to the sofa.

Once he was settled, she asked, "Are you hungry? Need me to get you any blood?"

"If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all," Buffy said and quickly went to the kitchen to get some. She returned quickly and handed him the mug before taking a seat next to him. The Scoobies watched in silence as he downed the thick red liquid.

One he was finished, Buffy asked, "So, what happened?"

Spike shrugged, "Those nice chaps with the lovely hoods knocked me out and next thing, I find myself being strapped to a cross. And, of course, there was blinding pain." There was an instant of silence before he looked at Buffy, "The First?"

She nodded.

"That's what's been playing me?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell does it want?"

"We're still working on that."

He nodded.

"What the hell was that thing?" Xander asked, referring to 'Nosferatu.'

"I already told the Slayer that I don't have a single buggering clue. All I know is that Bu- I mean The First told me it was a real vampire. Whatever the hell that means."

No one seemed to notice Spike's near-slip when he mentioned The First. Well, Buffy did, but she decided to deal with it later. Not now. She wanted to be alone with him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hmm, wonder who that could be at this time of day..." Buffy said as she got up to answer.

As she pulled the door back, she exclaimed in surprise, "Giles?" She noticed the group of girls behind him, "And...who are you?"

****

End Chapter Two

A/N: Hope I got that little bit about Logan City being a suburb of Brisbane.... 


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N: This would have been up a lot sooner but my stupid internet thought it'd be cool to stop working....Stupid AT&T Broadband....

****

A/N #2: It may be a little while before I post again...I really need to get on college applications and scholarship stuff...

****

Chapter Three

__

It ain't me

That you feel

There's something moving

Around in here

That's blood

That's tears

This ain't a warning

~ "Everybody Out of the Water" by The Wallflowers

Buffy stepped aside, "Uh, come in."

"Thank you," Giles said as he and the five girls entered.

They followed Buffy into the living room.

"Giles?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked.

The ex-Watcher took a deep breath, "There's a situation."

"With The First?" Xander asked.

Surprised, Giles asked, "How did you know?"

"We've, uh, already received a visit," Buffy said.

"Dear Lord. Is everyone okay? Nobody's hurt?"

"Just Spike," Anya said in her usual tactless manner.

"Thanks for your concern, pet," Spike quipped. "But it's not big deal. I'll heal."

Giles looked at Spike for the first time, "Dear Lord, what happened?"

Spike tried to lessen the seriousness of the situation, "Pissed him off."

Rupert just nodded as if he really wasn't all that surprised.

"So, who're the birds?" Spike asked, looking at the group of young girls.

"Of course. I was getting to that. Each girl is what you could call a Slayer-in-Training," he finished by introducing everyone.

"And what brings you to lovely Sunnydale?" Xander asked.

"These girls are in danger," Giles said simply.

"So you brought them here? To the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"I brought them to you. To the Slayer."

Annabelle stepped forward, "Please, will you help us?"

"Of course," Buffy said.

"Thank you."

"So, are you going to tell him about that vampire thing we saw?" Dawn asked.

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked.

Buffy took a deep breath, "We have another problem aside from The First... there's this...new kind of vampire..."

"Vampires have kinds? Like species?" Molly asked, confused.

"No," Spike said. "This thing is a real vampire. It's the thing nightmares are made of. Even vampires' nightmares. Was thought to be a myth. My guess is that it has all the quirks of being a member of the walking undead but none of the weaknesses...like yours truly."

"You're a vampire?" Tracey asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"Then why haven't you been staked?" she asked.

Buffy answered for him, "It's a little...complicated...He, uh, he has a soul."

"Dear Lord. How is that even possible?" Giles asked.

Buffy and Spike shared a look. He shrugged. "It's...complicated," he said, repeating Buffy's earlier words. "Let's just say I had my reasons for doing it and leave it at that."

"Very well. I'll respect your wishes," Giles said, adding a mental 'for now' on the end.

"Thank you."

"Okay, now that's settled. Let's discuss this vampire thingie," Xander said.

"Well, what did it look like?" Kennedy asked.

"You know that vampire from that movie..._Nosferatu_?" Dawn asked.

Kennedy nodded.

"Like that," Xander finished.

"Only uglier," Anya said.

"Where did this thing come from?" Giles asked.

The Scoobies turned to Spike, giving him the go ahead to tell the awaiting party.

"There was a symbol on the ground in the school basement. The First used my blood on the symbol and up comes that sodding vampire. That's all I know."

"Interesting," Giles said.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Is there going to be research needed?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Giles said.

"I'll get right on it, then," Willow said, heading for her laptop in the dining room.

"I think I'm gonna turn in," Spike said. He tried to get off the couch by himself, but it hurt. Buffy, seeing his distress, stood and helped him. He mumbled his thanks, clearly embarrassed to be seen as so weak. She helped him to the basement.

Here, she had set up a cot so wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. She knew it wasn't exactly the best of accommodations, but there was really no other place.

He carefully eased himself onto the cot, hoping to avoid aggravating his injuries. No such luck thought when he let out a quiet gasp as the movement jostled a couple of broken ribs.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

He nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Good." She hesitated. Should she ask him?

"What is it, love?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

She took a deep breath, "The First...did it look like me?"

Spike took a moment before nodding.

She nodded, accepting his answer, "Why?"

"Why did it take your form?"

She nodded, "Yeah. When The First tried to get Angel to join its side, it took Miss Calendar's form. She was one of his victims."

"I think it's a power thing. What form has the most power over you. Makes it easier to break you."

"I have that kind of power over you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Why do I have that power?"

"You know why."

She just looked at him blankly.

He resisted an eye roll, "Because I love you."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

Then, "But you also said it took your form. You have power over yourself?"

He shook his head, "It's the demon. It's a powerful thing....I'm a vampire with a soul...an abomination, but I would prefer a man with a demon, if you don't mind... And it's a constant battle to keep that demon from rearing its ugly head. The First tapped into that, I guess, and used it."

She nodded, accepting his answer, "Well, I better let you go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Night," he said as he watched her ascend the stairs.

Alone, he managed to fall into a deep sleep, exhaustion taking over.

Tracey and Dawn both woke early, before everyone else in the house. And together, bother were in the kitchen.

"So, you're from Australia?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"Yep," Tracey said, her smile as big as Dawn's.

"I've always wanted to go there. Is it as beautiful as they say?"

"Very."

Dawn's face got a dreamy expression, as if she were envisioning her possible honeymoon to the country.

"What part are you from?" she asked.

"Brisbane."

"Neat."

"Yeah...I miss it."

Dawn looked at her sympathetically.

Then the basement door opened and Spike entered the kitchen. The conversation fell silent as the girls looked at him.

"Good morning, ladies," Spike said as he approached the refrigerator.

Dawn turned to Tracey, "I'm gonna go take a shower, 'kay?"

"Okay," Tracey said.

Spike watched silently as Dawn left the kitchen quickly. He doubted things would ever be the same between them. Not that he could really fault her for feeling that way. Sighing, he returned to his business of getting blood out of the fridge.

Tracey watched him with a mixture of curiosity, fear, and amazement. He slid his eyes to her, a little uneasy with her staring. He poured the red liquid in a mug and placed it in the microwave. Soon, he could no longer stand the feeling of Tracey's eyes burning holes in him.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he asked, sighing.

The microwave went off. He retrieved his breakfast from it.

"S-sorry. Didn't mean to stare. It's just...I've never really seen a vampire act so...tamed...."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...most vampires are more with the death and mayhem. You're like a little kitten."

"Hey," Spike exclaimed, insulted by the statement.

"Sorry.." She took a deep breath, "I don't mean it like that. I just mean...you're nice."

"Well, in that case...thanks." He took a sip of the blood. Tracey was proud of herself for not gagging at the sight of him drinking blood.

"So, uh, why'd you get a soul?"

"Look...Tracey, is it?"

She nodded.

"Tracey, I said last night that I had my reasons and I intend to keep it at that."

"I know...and I respect that. But...well, my watcher, Yuna, always told me vampires were evil and could never aspire to be good."

"Sounds just like a Watcher. And, I suppose that normally that might be the case. But here in Sunnydale, things are rarely normal."

She nodded, thinking about what he said. He took the chance to finish his blood during the resumed silence. Buffy, in the meantime, entered the kitchen.

"Oh, didn't realize anyone else was up," she said, looking between the potential Slayer and the injured vampire.

"Mornin'," Tracey said, smiling.

Buffy smiled as well, "Did you sleep good?"

"Yep."

She nodded and then turned to Spike, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," he replied, wincing while saying this.

Buffy approached him, "Take your shirt off."

He looked at her with surprise, "W-what?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Take your shirt off and let me see."

He complied, slowly pulling the shirt off. Tracey suddenly felt a little uncomfortable at the sight of Spike's exposed chest. Even with all those cuts and bruises adorning said chest, Tracey couldn't deny his attractiveness. Spike leaned against the counter, watching Buffy carefully. He barely contained a moan as her deft fingers fluttered across his chest. She pressed gently against his bruises, causing him to groan in pain.

"Sorry," she said, immediately dropping her hands from his chest.

"It's okay," he said, quietly.

She looked up at him. "Everything looks better than yesterday. You should be one hundred percent in a couple of days," she said, just as quietly.

Their eyes met and suddenly, for Spike anyway, the rest of the room faded away and his tragic mistake of last year didn't happen. He wanted to touch, to kiss her, but he knew he wasn't allowed. For him, she was completely off limits.

The spell was broken when the doorbell rang.

Buffy sighed, "I thought we agreed last night to meet up at seven." She left the kitchen and stepped over the rousing Slayers-in-Training in the living room.

She opened the door and was completely surprised by who said on the other side.

"Mr. Travers?"

Behind him, stood the three watchers Buffy remembered from the last visit: Lydia, Nigel, and Phillip.

"Miss Summers."

"What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too, Miss Summers. But, in truth, we are here in Sunnydale to help you eliminate a new threat."

"The First?"

"Why, yes. How did you-"

"You're not the first person who has come here to help." She stepped aside, "Come on in."

The Watchers entered. Quentin looked at the now-awake girls, "I see you've already met the Slayers-in-Training."

"Yeah. They came here yesterday with Giles."

Travers nodded, regarding the five girls with almost cold detachment.

Spike walked into the living room, thankfully with his shirt back on. Seeing the Watchers, he stopped, "Well, this can't be good."

Buffy looked at him, "They're here for The First."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "I think I'll go back downstairs, if you don't mind." He left before Buffy could protest.

"William the Bloody lives here?" Lydia asked.

"Uh...just temporarily. Until he fully recovers from his injuries."

"Injuries?"

"The First didn't like his disobedience and decided to punish him, raising a new trouble at the same time," Buffy said.

"Spike disobeyed The First? He didn't wish to participate in evil? Why?" Nigel asked.

Buffy hesitated. Should she tell them? Would Spike appreciate her disclosing it?

"Yeah. He's changed."

"Changed? Changed how?"

"Look, it's really Spike's story to tell. Not mine."

"Very well."

"Good, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go call Giles and the others."

The day seemed to have flown by rather slowly. Once everyone was assembled at the Summers residence, Quentin explained the Council's side of the story. Then it was decided that Buffy take the Slayers-in-Training out to show them Sunnydale. And to patrol.

The six entered the empty Christmas tree lot, quietly. Each carried a stake. Both cemeteries had been picked through with a fine-toothed comb. Any demons found were eliminated.

Tatiana looked at Buffy, "Why are we at a tree lot?" she asked, her Russian accent coming through.

The Slayer just shrugged, "Just thought we'd be thorough."

Tatiana nodded, understanding.

There was a rustle among the many trees.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"Stay here," Buffy said.

Slowly, she approached the location the sound emitted from. Her senses kicked in and she knew she would be facing a vampire in seconds. She raised her stake. Peering behind a tree, Buffy saw a fledgling looking around dumbly. There was something fishy about it, but she decided the best way to get rid out the 'fishy' would be to get rid of the 'vampy.'

She stepped around the tree and into the vampire's line of vision.

"Slayer," it said.

"Yep, that's be me."

He looked her up and down and then ran at her . She lashed out a couple of punches. The vamp dodged them and tried to trip her with a low sweeping kick. She jumped to avoid it.

Suddenly there was a scream. Buffy glanced in the direction of the girls then back at the vamp. Without second though, she staked it and took off in the direction of the scream.

She skidded to a stop and the sight before her.

Nosferatu held Annabelle in its grasp. She struggled helplessly against it.

"Oh, God," Buffy said. She raced towards it and Annabelle, hoping against hope to get there before Nosferatu did something to Annabelle.

Annabelle had tears running down her cheeks as she realized she wouldn't see this through the end.

Nosferatu cradled her head in his hands and twisted.

"NO!" Buffy yelled at the sound of breaking bones.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

****

A/N: I know I said I probably wouldn't post for a while...but this idea just hit me and I had to write... This time, don't expect anymore updates until after the New Year.

****

Chapter Four

Got to learn how to pray

Love won't be enough

Admit it now

Your information sucks

~"Everybody Out of the Water" by The Wallflowers

Nosferatu ginned as it dropped the body of Annabelle to the ground. Buffy and the remaining girls stood shell-shocked as it stalked towards them.

Buffy was the first to snap out of it and she turned to the Slayers-in-Training, "Get out of here! Now! Tell Giles what's going on!"

The girls hesitated, worried about leaving the Slayer alone.

"Go! Now!" Buffy reiterated.

This time, they did as she told them. 

Buffy turned back to Nosferatu and forced her eyes to remain off of Annabelle. When it was close enough, Buffy swung around, kicking her leg out, connecting with its jaw. It stumbled but was otherwise unaffected. It lashed out with a fist which was expertly blocked. However, Nosferatu took that opportunity to bring its other fist in and connect with Buffy's stomach. She gasped and keeled over slightly, trying to keep the nausea at bay. Nosferatu grabbed her shoulders and threw her back.

She connected with a Christmas tree which broke her fall as both slammed into the ground. She grimaced as the pine needles pricked her. As Nosferatu approached her, she jumped to her feet. She waited until it swung its fist at her and she blocked it. She dropped low and swept her leg around, trying to trip it. Nosferatu jumped to avoid it. As it landed, it brought down its fist on Buffy. She stumbled from the impact and fell back to the ground. It took that moment to slam its foot into her stomach. She gasped and tried to block as it did it again three more times before she was finally able to trip it with her leg. The Slayer returned to her feet agonizingly slow. She found it difficult to breathe. The vampire had cracked some of her ribs. Her return to her feet was short-lived as Nosferatu tripped in her in a similar manner as it had been topped. The instant she was on the ground, Buffy found herself pinned underneath the vampire. It leered at her as it lowered its fangs toward her throat. She struggled against it, attempting to push it away.

Spike watched in silence as the Scoobies poured over all and anything they could find that could provide a clue about this 'real vampire.'

"Are you sure The First referred to it as a 'real vampire?'" Willow asked.

"Positive. Asked me if I wanted to see-" he paused, a sudden foreboding feeling washing over him.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Something's wrong," he said simply.

The front door swung open and Kennedy, Molly, Tatiana, and Tracey rushed in.

"We've got trouble. Buffy needs help," Kennedy said, breathing hard.

"She's at-" Molly began.

"-The Christmas tree lot," Spike finished.

"How did you know?" Tatiana asked.

He ignored her, "Everybody grab a weapon."

Xander approached Spike, "Who died and made you boss?"

"Buffy will if you don't shut up and do as I say," Spike said.

That statement ended any coming arguments from the carpenter. He quickly went to Buffy's weapon chest and grabbed two axes. He handed one to Spike and everyone was out the door, Spike in the lead.

Suddenly, Buffy realized she had a stake in her jacket pocket, and for an instant chided herself for not remembering sooner. Since Nosferatu seemed to be taking its precious time to bite her, it gave her ample opportunity to take the stake out of her pocket and slam it into the vampire's chest. It snarled and sat up. It reached up and took the stake out, throwing it away.

Spike stumbled to his knees, grasping his chest.

"Oh, God," he mumbled, breathlessly.

Giles knelt beside him, "Spike, are you alright?"

Spike shook his head, "God, it feels like someone's staking me."

And, suddenly, it was gone.

He returned to his feet, "But, whatever it was, it's gone now."

Buffy felt fear as she realized that this vampire wasn't going to be killed by normal means. It grinned at her and punched her, returning her mind to the fight instead of her fear. Buffy blocked another punch and delivered one of her own. She managed finally to buck Nosferatu off. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the nearly blinding pain from her ribs.

Nosferatu grabbed her throat and lifted her up. She grasped his arm and kicked, trying to loosen its grip. It squeezed tighter, choking her.

The only thought that ran through her head was, 'Oh, God, I'm gonna die.' But it never happened.

Instead, Nosferatu feel forward onto the ground, letting go of her. She dropped as well. Suddenly, Spike was at her side.

"You alright, luv?"

She nodded shakily.

Nosferatu was already back on its feet. Reaching behind itself, the vampire grabbed the axe that was in its back. With the bloodied weapon, it approached the two blonds. It raised the axe, preparing to strike.

"Alright. That's quite enough."

Nosferatu immediately lowered its weapon and turned to face The First, who was once again taking the form of William.

He smiled at the Scoobies and Slayers-in-Training, and if they didn't know who, or rather what, he truly was, they might have found themselves smiling back.

"Forgive me. I wasn't expecting this confrontation to take place so soon." 'William' looked at Giles, "Ah, I see Mr. Giles has arrived as scheduled. And with the ladies as well." He looked at Annabelle's dead body, "And the count continues to grow. This is good. So, please, enlighten me, is that dreadful Mr. Travers here, as well? Of course, he is."

"What do you want?" Giles asked.

'William' ignored him, just continued to pace, hands linked behind him. "I know you'll perhaps find this hard to believe, but I had an entire plan devised. Of course, someone had to interrupt that plan, isn't that right, Spike?" he asked, looking pointedly at the vampire. "But it's not too terrible a change. In fact, it might liven things up a bit, don't you agree?"

No one said anything.

"And what a lively bunch you all are," The First quipped. "Well, my friend and I really must be going. It was nice meeting you all. We really must do this more often." He took two steps before turning back around, "Oh, I almost forgot. Spike, did you discover the link yet?"

Spike at The First questioningly but it was gone before explaining. He returned his attention to Buffy. He helped her up. She breathed in sharply as the movement aggravated her ribs.

"You alright?" Spike asked.

"I will be."

Giles came up to her, "Are you hurt?"

Buffy barely contained an eye roll, "I'll heal. Right now, we need to concentrate on finding out how to kill that thing."

"You're right," Giles said. He turned to the Scoobies, "Alright, we've done everything we can here. Let's head back to the house."

"But, what about-" Kennedy looked down at Annabelle's body.

Giles sighed. How could he have forgotten? "I'll-I'll take care of it. The rest of you, go on."

Buffy nodded, "Okay. We'll see you later."

"Very well."

Everyone left, leaving Giles alone.

Back at the Summers residence, Spike finally managed to convince Buffy to let him see to her injuries. He finished wrapping the bandage around her torso to support her ribs before looking at her, "Should be good as new in a few days."

"What about you?"

"Peachy."

She nodded. He stood and helped her to her feet. Wordlessly, the two left her room and went downstairs and into the living room, where everyone was waiting patiently.

Buffy took a seat in the overstuffed chair. Spike opted to remain standing.

"So, what happened?" Anya asked.

"Well, stakes won't kill this thing," Buffy stated.

Spike looked at her, "You staked it?"

"Yep. No effect."

He nodded, thinking for a moment.

"And it was wickedly strong," she continued. "I was lucky to make it out of that fight alive."

Dawn entered from the dining room, an old book in her hands, "Guys, I think I've found something on this vampire thing."

"What?" Spike asked.

"It's a Turok-Han. Like Spike said, it was thought to be a myth. They're the vampire equivalent to our Neanderthal. An ancient and entirely different race from today's vampires. It says here that they are the vampires that vampires fear. They are ferociously strong, single-minded, and animalistic."

"Does the book mention how to kill it?" Willow asked.

Dawn looked down at the book then shook her head, "Now."

"Damnit," Buffy whispered.

Dawn looked down at the book again, "It says here that they were believed to be extinct." She fell quiet as she continued to read. "Oh, this even describes a ritual thought to bring one into existence. It requires the Seal of Danzalthar. And blood...of a vampire...It feeds off the demon, becoming stronger and, in turn, the demon becomes weaker. It says that if the sacrifice survives the ritual, a link will be created...That's all it says."

"A link? What could that mean?" Tracey asked, looking at Spike.

Spike shrugged, "Hell if I know...If you'll excuse me, I'm tired. Gonna turn in now."

He went down to the basement before anyone could say another word.

Alone, he eased his shirt off. He examined his chest. Damn, just as he thought. He brushed a hand across the new wound over his chest. Right above his heart. And just the right size for it to be caused by a stake.

For once he cursed his inability to reflect in a mirror, but he was pretty sure he knew what he'd find if he could.

An angry gash where, if he had been the Turok-Han, an axe had been thrown.

The rush of adrenaline he was feeling at the time allowed him to not feel the pain. Not until after.

Now he understood what The First was talking about. And Dawn.

He and the Turok-Han were linked. As, as if grew stronger, he would grow weaker.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

__

That bell

That you hear

That's hell

Ringing in your ears

I fear

That my dear

This ain't a warning

~ "Everybody Out of the Water" by The Wallflowers

Buffy had just finished putting away the dishes when the back door opened and Giles entered.

"Where were you? I was beginning to worry," Buffy said, turning to look at him.

"I'm afraid it took a little longer than I expected," he said, stifling a yawn.

"But it's taken care of, right? Her Watcher was told, right?"  


"Yes. He is on his way to retrieve...the body."

Buffy nodded, "And her parents?"

"Both dead. Mr. Young found her in an orphanage."

She nodded again, "Poor Annabelle. I should have been able to stop it. She should be here now, Giles, not locked up in some morgue. I should have known that fledgling was a distraction. I should have been there." She looked down at the countertop, tears filling her eyes.

"Buffy. You had no way of knowing."

"But I'm the Slayer, Giles. It's my job to know. It's my job to know these things. It's my job to save people. Not watch them die."

"You did all you could. And, as tragic as it is, sometimes it isn't enough. But the important thing is to stop beating yourself up about this and continue to fight. You know Annabelle would want that."

She nodded, wiping away her tears, "But it still hurts."

"I know it does." He pulled her into a comforting hug. After a moment, they parted.

"Thanks," Buffy said.

Giles smiled, "You're welcome." He yawned, unable to stifle it, "I think I'll go back to my hotel room and catch a couple hours of sleep."

Buffy nodded, "Okay. See you later."

He nodded and left the same way he came.

Buffy sighed and looked at the basement door. Should she? Was he still asleep? If he was, she didn't want to awaken him. But she did need to check his wounds. Make sure he was healing properly. In the end, she decided to hell with it and went downstairs.

She was in luck because as she reached the bottom step, Spike's eyes opened.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, luv. 'Bout time I get up, anyway."

She nodded, sitting on the side of the cot. He say up, leaning against the wall, looking at her. Unfortunately, the movement caused the sheet he'd been using to conceal his new wound from her eyes to slip down.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of it. Unconsciously, her hand moved towards it.

"Did-did you try to kill yourself?" she whispered.

"Wha'? No. Buffy, no. I didn't do it."

She looked at him, "Then who was it?" She stood quickly, "It was Xander, wasn't it? Bastard. If it was him, I'll kill him."

Spike got to his feet and grabbed her arms, halting her attempt to go upstairs. "Luv, not that I'm not flattered by your desire to kill for me and Xander for that matter," he said this part with a small smile to show he was joking with her. "It wasn't him. It wasn't anyone."

She looked at him, confused, "What are you saying, Spike? That it just appeared for out of nowhere?"

He didn't answer automatically.

"You're kidding," Buffy said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Luv, I think you should sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

A sudden feeling of dread washed over her. "What? What is it?" she asked as the two of them sat on the cot.

"Remember last night when we were all discussing the Turok-Han and a link created between it and the sacrifice?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you said you had no idea what the link was."

"Actually, I think I do."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "Last night, while you and the mini-me's were out patrolling, I felt this sudden feeling that something was wrong. Came out of nowhere. And, sure enough, as soon as I felt it, the girls rushed in, telling us you needed help. And when we were on our way, I felt this pain in my chest, like someone rammed a stake through my heart. And, later, you mentioned that you staked it. And I also received a nasty cut from the axe I threw at it."

"Turn around," she said quietly.

He did as she asked. Buffy ran her fingers across it. He flinched. "Sorry," she said. He nodded. He jumped again when he felt her lips on the wound. "B-Buffy?" he asked, looking back at her.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "So, what does this mean?"

"I-I don't know, pet," he replied, nervous about her display of affection. It had to be an act. Pity the poor vamp, right? "Luv," he said, his nervousness apparent in his voice.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry."

He suddenly missed the contact. He wanted it. Ached for it. But she didn't want it. "It's okay," he said quietly.

"I-I should go upstairs. Check on everyone."

He nodded, "Yeah. Go ahead."

She nodded and left him alone.

Buffy closed the basement door and leaned against it. God, she wanted to stay down there. She wanted to kiss him. Why? She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way for him. It wasn't right. It was all wrong. No right could ever come from it. Right?

She was rescued from further thought by Willow.

"Buffy?"

She looked at her best friend, "We need to call the Council and find out anything else we can about that link thing Dawn mentioned last night."

"Why? You think Spike might be danger?"

"Possibly. But we need to know for sure."

Willow nodded, "I'll call them."

Buffy opened the door when it rang. "Come in," she said, stepping aside, allowing Travers and Lydia to enter.

"Were you able to find anything?" Giles asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Travers said. He looked around the room. "May I ask where William the Bloody is?"

"He's right here," Spike said from behind the Watchers. "And, if you don't mind, I prefer to go by 'Spike.'"

"Yes. Of course."

Spike maneuvered around the Brits and took a seat next to Buffy. 

Lydia stepped forward, "To verify, we need to ask you a few question first."

"Alright."

"We are correct in assuming that you were used in a ritual performed by The First that rose the Turok-Han, yes?"

Spike nodded.

"Interesting. Mister...Spike, have you recently acquired something that only one other vampire, to our knowledge, at least, has?"

"You mean my soul?"

"Well, yes."

He nodded.

"If you don't mind my asked, how did you acquire it?"

Spike sighed, "I sought out a legend. That's all I'm going to say to you Watchers."

"Very well...Now it all makes perfect sense."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"The essence of your soul coupled with the demon is what made the ritual work. If you didn't have a soul, it is a reasonable assumption to say that the Turok-Han never would have been raised."

"Great," Spike muttered.

"What about this link thing?" Dawn asked.

"They way the ritual works is that the Turok-Han, in a sense, feeds off your demon. While this is happening, a link is born. You experience each other's pain. Sometimes you can even sense what it is doing at the precise moment. That is how you knew the Slayer was in danger last night. Unfortunately, though, while it is feeding from your demon, you lose your strength and it grows stronger. And it is virtually indestructible while you remain alive."  


"You mean the only way to kill this thing is to...kill Spike?" Buffy asked, worry and a hint of fear of Lydia's answer in her voice.

"Miss Summers, that's exactly what I'm saying."

****

End Chapter Five

****

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this part....


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

****

A/N: Sorry so late. Got a mild case of writer's block.

__

They say nobody panic

Help is on its way

We're already on it

You've got to be brave

If you can fix it now

Then don't make us wait

Man there ain't nobody coming

Back away from the gates

~ "Everybody Out of the Water" by The Wallflowers

There was a rush of silence that followed Lydia's words. Buffy looked at Spike. He was strangely quiet. Calm. Collected. Everything he shouldn't be at the moment.

Lydia watched as everyone assimilated the information. "In case you're wondering, we are looking for any loopholes. The Council is well aware of the vampire's contributions to the fight. We understand very well that he is important and his death is out of the question."

"No...no, this is perfect," Spike said, surprising everyone.

"What?!" Buffy asked, looking at him.

"This...it's all perfect," he repeated.

She stood quickly, looking down at Spike's calm and collected face, "What the hell are you saying?"

He stood as well and the two of them forgot the rest were in the room as they continued to argue. "You know exactly what I'm sayin', Slayer."

She took a step back as if she had been slapped. Vehemently, she shook her head, "No. I won't do it."

"You have to. It's your job."

"No. You heard what Lydia said. There **has **to be another way."

"Maybe there is, but while they're hunted that down, that thing will be going through the entire population. You know as well as I do that we cannot let that happen."

"I can't do it. Don't make me."

"Come on, Slayer. You know this is what you've wanted to do for years. Now's your chance. No pesky rules about harming helpless creatures to get in your way."

She shook her head again.

"Damnit, Buffy, what won't you do it?"

"Because I love!" she exclaimed. She gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. She was surprised she said it. And so was everyone else. Giles and Willow recovered first and escorted everyone out of the room, knowing that the two blonds needed to be alone.

"What?" Spike whispered.

"I...love you," she repeated quietly.

Suddenly, he was in front of her. He took hold of her arms, forcing her to look at him, "Why?"

Why did he sound so heartbroken? When she didn't respond, he asked, "How? How can you love me?"

"I...I-"

"Tell me, Buffy, please. How can you love me?"

Unexpectedly, she grew angry. She yanked her arms form his grip and looked at him. "I don't know, alright? And I hate it. And I hate you for getting your soul and making it so easy for me to love you. Is that what you want to hear?" she asked, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

He moved towards her again, tears threatening to fall from him, as well. Spike leaned in and kissed her forehead. She collapsed against him, emotionally worn out. Not expecting it, Spike stumbled and both ended up on the ground, with Buffy wrapped in Spike's arms. Finally, Buffy let the waterworks go and cried against his chest. She cried for Annabelle. She cried for the Scoobies and Potentials. She cried for Spike. She cried for herself. And she cried for both of them and their seemingly lethal love for each other. He tried to comfort her as best he could, whispering sweet nothing's in her ear and kissing away her tears.

Slowly, she pulled away slightly. Wet eyes met each other. Buffy leaned up and kissed him. To say he was surprised would not even begin to describe it. He remained immobile as she brought a hand up to cradle his face and wrapped the other around his neck. It wasn't until she whispered those three precious against his lips that he began to respond. He cupped her face with his hands. "I love you," he whispered.

She felt new tears burn her eyes as she remembered the circumstances that brought them to this situation. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. "Don't make me do this, please," she cried.

He looked at her with equally wet eyes, "I'm so sorry, luv."

"There has to be another way. Please, let them find another way...I can't lose you. Not now."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Buffy, I need you to understand. I **have **to do this. I need to. If I'm ever gonna be able to live with myself; if I'm ever gonna be able to face my sins head on...to forgive myself for the countless killing, for what I did to you...let me do this."

She felt anger well up inside her again. She pulled away from him abruptly. "You bastard."

He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"You can be so damn stupid. You don't need to do this. This wasn't your fault. And you say you need to face your sins head on, but you're running from them. You're willing to let yourself die instead. You're showing to the world that you're too much of a coward to do anything but run."

"Buffy-"

"If you were strong, you'd find another way. You'd fight to live. You wouldn't throw away your chance to prove to everyone how good a man you can be."

He looked away, unsure of what to say. She was right. He didn't really want to throw away his life. He wasn't ready to die yet. Finally, he made up his mind, "Fine. We'll do it your way. But...if they can't find another way..." He looked at her, "I want you to be the one to do it. And only you."

She swallowed and nodded. He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled slightly. Both looked in the direction of the kitchen, knowing everyone was in there. He took her hand in his and led her that way.

Everyone shushed immediately when they saw the blond couple enter. Spike spoke first. "Umm, we'd like you to keep searching," he told the Watchers.

"Very well, Mister...Spike. We shall get back to you if we find anything," Travers said.

"Thank you."

Travers and Lydia excused themselves and were on their way back to the hotel. Quietly, everyone regarded each other, not sure what to day. Buffy knew that everyone now knew. And everyone else knew that she knew. Kennedy, uncomfortable with the silence, picked up a plate, "So, cookies, anyone?"

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind was going about ninety miles per hour, trying to process the day's events. She was scared to death that the Council would be unable to locate another way to get rid of the Turok-Han aside from Spike's death. As far as she was concerned, that was totally and absolutely out of the question. Turning on her backside, she stared up at the ceiling, willing herself to go to sleep. She regretted sending Spike to the basement, telling him it was too soon. He had nodded and went downstairs without argument.

But she needed him. Especially now. Deciding to hell with it, she got out of bed and quietly made her way down to the basement.

"Spike?" she whispered from the top of the stairs, afraid to wake him. She made a silent promise to herself that if he was indeed asleep, she would go back upstairs and leave him alone.

"I'm awake, luv," he said from the cot. She finished making her way down the steps and to him. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, couldn't sleep," he said sitting up to give her room to sit down. She nodded silently. He studied her. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him, trying to force the tears that were once again threatening to fall as she replayed certain events from today in her head.

"What's bothering you?" he repeated, reaching a hand out to brush aside a blonde lock of hair from her eyes. She leaned into his touch, quietly thinking of how this could be the last time. 

"I love you," she said. He repeated her words of affection, watching her carefully. He knew something was on her mind and he needed to get her to let it out.

"Buffy?" he asked quietly as she crawled into his lap, straddling him. Cautiously, he placed his arms around her waist, holding her.

She ran a hand over his face, over his brow, down his cheeks, across his lips. Everywhere. Her movements were gentle and tender, almost like a butterfly fluttering its wings against him. It was like she was trying to burn his features into her mind. Like she was afraid he would be gone tomorrow. 

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He moaned quietly, moving his hands up to cradle her face. She brushed her tongue against his lips, begging entrance, which he granted. They moaned as the kiss went from sweet and comforting to passionate. Spike's hands left her face to run down the expanse of her back. She shuddered as his cool hands slipped underneath her pajama top to splay across her hot flesh. 

Her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt. She broke the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt off. Returning her lips to his, she allowed her hands to explore his chest. God, she never realized how much she truly missed this. 

Spike broke the searing kiss. She whimpered, disappointed with the loss. It quickly turned into a moan when she felt his lips graze across her jaw and down her neck. He nipped at the place where her neck met her shoulder, sending a shock of pleasure through her. He groaned as he felt her whisper his name against his neck. 

Almost involuntarily, his hands moved up to the buttons of her shirt as his lips returned to hers. Slowly, one by one, he unbuttoned each of the little buttons until they were all undone. Then he slipped the material off her shoulders. She gasped as he broke the kiss again to pay attention to her newly exposed flesh. Her nimble fingers moved their way down his chest and down his well-defined abdomen to the belt of his jeans that he still wore. Swiftly, she undid the buckle. When she unzipped them, she was surprised to find his hands upon hers, stopping her.

"Buffy?" he whispered questioningly.

She looked at him. "Make love to me, Spike," she whispered, before returning her lips to his. 

And he did.

****

End Chapter Six

****

A/N: That's probably as close to a sex scene as you'll ever get out of me...


	7. Chapter Seven

****

A/N: Sorry these last few chaps are sooooooo short....

****

Chapter Seven

__

Now I'm looking up

And the shit keeps coming

Like shooting ducks

In a barrel of honey

~ 'Everybody Out Of The Water' by The Wallflowers

Buffy woke to the feeling someone was watching her. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she looked up at Spike. She asked in a quiet voice, "How long have you been up?"

He shrugged, "Not long." He leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that," Spike whispered before claiming her lips with his. She moaned and grasped the back of his head, pulling him closer. He moved to where he partially covered her body with his. She arched against his tantalizing hands as they moved over the body.

He broke the kiss to explore her neck, nipping and kissing. She threw her head back, giving him easier access. He groaned as her nails trailed across his back.

"Spike! Have you seen Buffy?"

The couple tore apart to see the intruder, Buffy pulling the covers up.

"Oh...guess you have," Dawn said with surprise in her voice.

Buffy groaned, annoyed with the intrusion, "What is it, Dawn?"

Dawn snapped her eyes off Spike's chest to look at her sister, "Huh?"

The Slayer rolled her eyes, "Dawn."

"Oh. Umm, just thought you'd like to know that the Council called. They're on their way here."

"Did they find anything?" Spike asked.

She nodded.

"Alright. We'll be right up," Buffy said.

Dawn nodded again and went upstairs.

With the two of then now alone, Buffy sighed, resting her head against Spike's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Sensing the sudden change in her mood, he asked, "What's wrong, pet?"

"Just can't shake the feeling that somehow, the Council will come here with your death warrant in their hands."

He sat up, pulling her with him. "Buffy, luv, look at me," he said when she refused to meet his gaze.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. He was mildly taken aback to see them wet with unshed tears. Cupping her cheeks, he whispered, "Oh, Buffy, luv."

She reached up to swipe at her eyes, angrily brushing at the tears. "Damnit. I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"This whole thing. Feeling weak and powerless. Scared. About what the Council is going to say."

"Buffy, it'll be fine."

"But you don't know that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I do."

"How? How can you know?"

"Because I have you here with me. And I know that whatever happens, it won't matter because of that."

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Wordlessly, both agreed it was time to get upstairs.

Spike watched the Watcher warily as they entered the living room. Lydia cleared her throat before beginning. "We've, um, we've researched the connection further as requested. It appears the Turok-Han's appearance is because of your soul, " she told the vampire.

"Okay. Whatever. But how do we kill it?" Buffy asked, standing next to her lover.

"We must remove the soul."

"What?" Spike asked.

Lydia remained calm, "Mr. Spike, that Turok-Han is here because of your soul. If you allow us to remove it, the threat will no longer be invincible as it is now."

"You can do that?" Buffy asked. "Because, his soul isn't some curse that can only be removed with a moment of pure happiness."

Lydia simply nodded.

Travers spoke, "We have a spell. Miss Rosenburg can perform it whenever she is ready." He looked at the witch, his expression telling her now was a real good time.

Spike stepped forward, "No, just wait a bloody minute. Did anyone think to ask me about this?"

Buffy looked at him, "Spike, I think you should do this."

"What?!" he asked, shocked.

"I think you should do it," she repeated.

He shook his head, "No. I can't do it. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Wh-why not?" he asked incredulously. "Do you think this is just something I can throw away at a second's notice? How can you trivialize what this soul means to me? You of all people should know what it means to me."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed.

Spike stepped back, as if he had been slapped. Suddenly anger rushed over him, and he s[un around and left the room. Buffy flinched when she heard the basement door slam shut. She looked at everyone, "Sorry about that...Excuse me."

She followed Spike's footsteps, heading for the basement.

****

End Part Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Part Eight

__

On your mark

Get set let's go

You've got to move now

Before she explodes

Look out the window

Look out below

Back away from the glass

There she blows.

~ 'Everybody Out of the Water' by The Wallflowers

"Spike?" Buffy called out as she descended the staircase.

"Go away, Slayer," he said.

She sighed, "Spike."

He suddenly appeared in front of her, "I don't want to talk to you, Slayer."

She crossed her arms, "Well, I want to talk to you."

He scowled and began pacing the room.

She began, "Why won't you even consider-"

"How could you think I could just give up my soul like that?" he interrupted.

She sighed, but let him continue.

"I've fought too long and too hard for it. I can't just throw it away like last week's garbage. It means too much to me."

"Spike-"

"I got it for you. So I could be a better man for you. So I could be the kind of man you could love."

"But I-"

"No," he said. "Don't tell me you loved me before. I know you didn't. I guess a small part of me has always known that, even though I wouldn't admit it to myself. And there's even a tiny part of me that questions it even now."

"Spike, please. You know I love you."

He nodded slightly before saying, "But you know what? That's not even what this is about. It's not about my fight to be someone worthy of your love. It's about me. Just me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Buffy, I can't give this soul up because **I **don't want to. **I **don't want to lose it. This soul," he placed his hand over his chest. "This soul is not just for you. It's for me. I got it for me, too."

"Spike, the only other option to get rid of the Turok-Han is for you to die."

"I realize that," he said calmly.

"But I don't want to lose you. Not after everything we had to go through to get here," Buffy exclaimed, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry, luv. But it's not your choice."

At his words, the dam broke and Buffy's tears started falling.

"You bastard," she whispered harshly between the sobs.

"Buffy-"

"Damn you! How can you be so selfish? How can you not think of others and what your actions will do to them? Damnit, I wish I could hate you. I wish I could hate you as much as I love you. How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me," she finished with a whisper.

She was in his arms in an instant as he moved forward. She collapsed against him, sobs wracking her body.

"Shh. I love you, baby. Everything will be just fine. I love you," he whispered in her ear. He continued to hold her as she cried.

"Where are you going?" a sleep-filled voice asked.

Spike looked towards the voice, "Dawn. There's something I need to do."

"Why the axe?" she asked.

He looked down at the weapon in his hand, "I need to take care of something. Tell....tell Buffy I love her."

"Spike?"

"You know I love you, too, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. But-"

"Good. Goodbye, Dawn." He exited the living room and then the front door.

Dawn blinked. Why did that goodbye sound like forever?

****

End Part Eight


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Part Nine

__

Now I'm treading high water

To get back to you

Been looking for a low spot

Or something to cling to

There's too many bodies

There's not enough room

God help me

And God help you

~ 'Everybody Out of the Water' by The Wallflowers

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed, fear strangling her heart.

"I think he went after the Turok-Han by himself," Dawn said.

"What is he trying to do? Get himself killed?" Anya asked.

Buffy shook her head, "No. Spike's doing this for himself. He thinks he's responsible." She walked over to her weapon chest and grabbed a long sword.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked.

"I'm going after the Turok-Han. Then, I'm going to kick Spike's ass." She looked to the redhead, "Willow, I need you to try to do the spell."

Willow nodded, "But, Buffy, what are you going to tell Spike?"

She shrugged, "I'll deal with that later. I just hope we're not already too late."

Spike yelled in pain as he was thrown against the side of a mausoleum. He wiped the blood from his lips. The Turok-Han was on him in an instant. It picked him up and slammed his head against the stone wall. Spike's vision swam as he struggled to remain conscious. 

He threw a weak punch that was easily deflected. The Turok-Han picked him up over its head and threw him into a nearby tombstone. 

As Spike stumbled to his feet, he said, "Hey, I was hoping we could work this out."

The Turok-Han growled. 

"Okay. Guess not." Spike launched himself at the ancient vampire. He unleashed a few punches and kicks. None of which made any contact. The thing moved faster than any vampire he'd seen before. Spike looked around frantically for the axe he had lost at the beginning of the fight. Where the hell was the bloody thing?

His eyes finally caught the glint of silver in the moonlight, a tell-tale sign it was there. He ran for it...

And found himself tackled to the ground by the vampire. Spike struggled to get free as the Turok-Han punched him in the face over and over.

He gasped suddenly when he felt the creature sink its fangs in his throat. He struggled against it as he felt his blood being drained from his body, weakening him.

Spike finally brought his hand up and literally poked the demon's eye out with his thumb. The Turok-Han let him go, howling in pain. 

Spike rolled over and crawled the rest of the way to the axe, too weak to walk. He sighed in relief as he felt the handle in his palm.

The Turok-Han recovered slightly and was after him quickly. Spike rolled over on his back and swung just as the vampire reached him...

"Spike!" Buffy called out, looking around the cemetery. She could have sworn she head the sounds of fighting. So, where was he? 

She prayed she wasn't too late. He couldn't be dead. She couldn't allow her mind to entertain that idea. It was too unfathomable. 

So, where was he?

"Spike!" she called out again.

Suddenly, she stumbled. Looking down, she noticed an axe. She immediately recognized it was hers. The one Spike took from her weapon chest. Looking closer, she felt her legs give as she noticed what looked liked two piles of ashes next to the weapon.

"Spike...."

****

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

__

As I slip 

Down in

I think of us some place

High on a mountain

Smoke clears

Fog lifts

Little by little

We rebuild again

Till then...

~'Everybody Out of the Water' by The Wallflowers

She dreamed of the two of them making love. Moving together in a dance that was older than time itself.

And she dreamed that she had gotten to the cemetery sooner. And he would have been there now...

Buffy didn't wake up because of the sunlight filtering into her room. In fact, no sunshine was even in her room. She was awaken by someone brushing aside a lock of hair.

"Spike?" she whispered even though, sadly, she knew it couldn't be him.

He was gone.

"I'm right here, luv."

Her eyes snapped open with the sound of his voice. She saw him kneeling at the side of her bed. He looked like he had been to hell and back, a nasty black eye and split lip marring his features. But it was the most beautiful sight she ever saw.

"Spike?" she whispered, too afraid she was still dreaming.

"Yeah, it's me."

A sob escaped her and she threw herself in his arms. He groaned in pain when she squeezed too tightly, aggravating his ribs. Instantly, she pulled away, going into 'nurse mode' as she pulled his torn shirt over his ribs. She ran her fingers over the dark bruise forming, causing him to flinch.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he said just as quietly.

She caught sight of the twin puncture wounds on his neck. Brushing a finger over them, she asked, "How did you kill it?"

"Funny story, that," he said, smiling. "Apparently, the thing doesn't do too well without its head."

She chuckled. But the laugh quickly became a sob and she buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I thought I had lost you," she cried.

"Now, now. For years, you've been trying to get me to leave town. What makes you think something as small as this is going to make me go away?" he asked with a small smile.

She gave him a smile despite the tears, "You're right. What was I thinking?"

He pulled away to look at her face. "I love you," he said with sudden seriousness.

"I love you, too."

He leaned in and kissed her. She moaned against his lips, running her fingers through his blond locks. He ran his hands across her back as his tongue entered her mouth to dance with hers.

Buffy laid back, pulling Spike on top of her. He groaned as his ribs protested.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "As much as I'd like to, other parts of me have other ideas."

She leaned up to give him a quick kiss before saying, "I just want you to hold me tonight."

He nodded and rolled off her, pulling her close.

"Do any of the others know you're here?" she asked, laying her against his chest.

"No. Everyone was asleep when I came back."

She nodded slowly, exhaustion suddenly overtaking her. "We'll tell them in the morning."

"You bet, luv."

****

End Everybody Out of the Water

****

A/N: Okay, first, let me say how sorry am I about the looooooooong delay. Real life has a way of interfering with the creative flow. And now, I'm gonna vent... I'll be honest...I'm not really pleased with how this story ended. For a lot of reasons. I feel like I didn't explain the whole story (like the Potentials, for example). But, I'm gonna give myself an out on that by saying this story was about Spike, not the Potentials or anything else, really.... But towards, the end, I just got to where I was having a hard time getting into the story enough to finish it properly. So, I guess I'm gonna have to learn to leave it at things, since I'm not really wanting to rewrite it or a sequel. *shrugs* Oh, well.


End file.
